


Trust In Me

by SnarkyStark91



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Learning to Swim, Post-Descendants 2, Protective Uma (Disney), Trust Issues, harry has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyStark91/pseuds/SnarkyStark91
Summary: Uma teaches Harry the meaning of trust. (One-Shot Prompt)





	Trust In Me

Harry hesitated, the ice cold water washing over his toes, the sand digging into his skin, he looked out into the water, blue ocean eyes searching for his beloved sea goddess, his breath hitched at the sight of her springing up from the cold depths below. She was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, and he imagined her quite often. 

He heard Uma chuckle at his reaction, brown eyes meeting blue, her wet braids sticking to her olive tanned skin, Harry swallowed hard as he fought the need to calling her beautiful, knowing that Uma wasn’t one for public affection not unless she demanded it. 

“Harry, You won’t be able to swim if you just stand there.” Uma wiggled her fingers for him to meet her in the water. Harry gritted his teeth, the fear of drowning coming to surface, he knew that Uma would save him if that would be the case, but there was still that fear, a fear Uma only knew and would gut anyone alive with his hook if they ever found out. 

“Alright Captain, if ye insist.” Harry murmured as he glanced down at his shirt, taking a breath he shrugged it off along with his ripped jeans, showing off his toned body which caused Uma’s breath to hitch at the sight of her best friend nearly naked in front of her. It wouldn’t be the first time but it was still always heart racing. 

Uma watched as Harry slowly made his way into the water, they weren’t too deep into the oceans, not close enough to the barrier of course, once Harry was a few inches in front of Uma his beautiful goddess. Harry instantly placed his hands on her shoulders in fear of falling into the water. 

“It’s okay Harry, I got you.” Uma murmured as she placed her hands on his chest. “It’s okay. You won’t drown here. I promise that.” Harry let out a breath, wanting to believe in Uma’s words. He nodded as he took a step away from her but not to far. 

“See, there we go. It’s not so bad is it?” The sea witch rose an eyebrow, Harry scowled while shaking his head. 

“Tell me again why I agreed to let ye do this?” The first mate asked as he stood in the water, his arms swaying slightly. Uma chuckled at his question. 

“Because as a first mate, you need to learn how to swim and you trust me don’t you Harry?” Of course, Harry trusted Uma with his life. “Of course I trust ye lass.” He whispered, he closed his eyes when Uma had rested her hand on his cheek. 

“Then let me do this for you okay?.” Harry swallowed again, nodding his head deciding that this would be for the better, if Uma needed saving from drowning he would have to save her, he wouldn't allow anyone else to take the pleasure of saving his goddess. 

“Alright Uma..anything for ye.” Uma smiled a rare smile, one only Harry would be able to see, as Harry finally allowed her to teach him how to swim.


End file.
